


Don't Talk (Put Your Head On My Shoulder)

by SillyMango



Series: God Only Knows [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyMango/pseuds/SillyMango
Summary: Bruce has a hurt back. But, after two years together, he and Wally know how to work around that by now.This is technically an epilogue to my fic"Wouldn't It Be Nice?"but you can read this on its own.
Relationships: Batman/Flash, Bruce Wayne/Wally West
Series: God Only Knows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Don't Talk (Put Your Head On My Shoulder)

**Author's Note:**

> So there was some renewed interest in "Wouldn't It Be Nice" recently. This led me to reread that entire fic several times. And then suddenly I found myself writing this!
> 
> This is set two years after Wally and Bruce got together. No plot. Just fluff and smut and feelings. I just wanted to show a moment later on in their relationship. This was just a quick thing I threw together. (But, I wasn't sure I was ever going to go back to this story and characters, in the first place. So I'm glad I've just gotten something written at all, even if it isn't much)
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy <3

“Bruce.” Wally called.

Bruce didn’t look up from the gadgets he was tinkering with. It was entirely possible that he hadn’t heard Wally at all. Bruce had an uncanny ability to tune out all unnecessary sensory input when he was focused on a task. He could stay in that state for hours at a time. It was pretty hot, if Wally was honest. But it was often frustrating, as well. At least a few of their colleagues in the League thought Bruce’s level of focus was downright terrifying. Wally was more than used to it, by now, especially because it was the same state Bruce entered when he was solving Sudoku puzzles or kicking Wally’s ass at Scrabble.

“Bruce.” Wally tried again. 

Still no response.

Wally rolled his eyes. He was going to have to use a more aggressive strategy. He walked up right behind Bruce where he was hunched over his workstation. Judging from the assortment of parts laid out on the table, Wally guessed Bruce was working on some prototypes of a new tool to add to his utility belt. As for what the new gadget might do, Wally hadn’t the faintest idea.

Wally poked Bruce’s shoulder gently. “Bruce.”

Still nothing.

 _Goodness_ , Wally thought. Bruce was further gone than Wally had realized. Wally shook Bruce’s shoulder. _Nope_. 

Wally sighed. He had exhausted the most peaceful options. Time to up the ante.

Wally walked over to the far end of Bruce’s workstation. Then, using a smidgen of super speed, Wally gently moved each tool, part, gadget, and gizmo, two feet down the table. Then, he turned, jumped, and plopped onto the table with a satisfying _THUNK_. The workstation table shook and sent all the tools, parts, gadgets, and gizmos shaking and clanging and rolling around. Wally swung his legs back and forth off the side of the table as he waited for Bruce to finally return to the world.

Wally watched as Bruce set down the part he was examining, removed his glasses with the small magnifying glass attachments, and slowly turned his head to look at Wally steadily. 

“Can I help you.” Bruce asked.

Wally grinned. “I sure hope so.”

Bruce rubbed at his eyes and forehead and neck. Bruce often gets headaches after working on something for a long period. It wasn’t hard to imagine why, seeing how tense and still Bruce got. Wally would often rub at the muscles in the back of Bruce’s neck as Bruce read case files. After particularly long sessions of intense focus, the lines in Bruce’s forehead would stick around for a long time. Wally would often rub at those, too. 

“And what would that be.” Bruce asked, muffled into his hands as he rubbed at his own face.

“Well, I’ve got news, for starters.”

“Oh?”

“Yep! First of all, you asked for 45 more minutes. It’s been 3 hours.”

“No, it hasn’t —” Bruce started, but he was looking at his watch as he said it. “Oh. So it has.”

“Yep, yep. So, I’m cutting you off. Second, Dick’s at the sleepover right now.”

“Did I —”

“Yes, you agreed to that. He asked three times and you said yes two out of three times.”

“Oh —”

“And finally — and most importantly — I’m horny.”

Bruce dropped his hands to look at Wally with a small smile. “You could have led with that, you know.”

Wally smirked back and shrugged. “I know. I just like building up to it.”

Bruce pushed against the ground with his feet to send his rolling chair rolling towards Wally. When Bruce rolled in front of Wally, Wally spread his legs and Bruce slotted himself in between them. Bruce looked up at Wally with a grin. He seemed on board with the direction Wally wanted to take the evening. _Good_. Wally thought. _Very good_.

“I’ve actually got even more news.” Wally continued.

“Oh?” Bruce asked as he slid his hands from Wally’s knees up to his thighs. His hands settled where thigh met hip. Wally hummed appreciatively at the feeling. Bruce’s hands were large, warm, heavy. Grounding. But distracting, too. Wally felt himself get hard in his sweatpants. Damn, he was horny. He tried to remember what he was meaning to tell Bruce. _Oh, yeah. The news_.

“Yeah.” Wally continued. “I talked to Zatanna and Doctor Fate today and they both said that I’m not cursed anymore.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “That’s fantastic.”

“Mmhmm. I’m still supposed to avoid pigeons for a few more days. But other than that, I should be good.”

Bruce slid his hands up and down Wally’s thighs slowly. “Marvelous.”

Then, Bruce leaned upwards and Wally leaned downward, and they met somewhere in the middle. Wally never ever got tired of kissing Bruce. After two years, the kisses did stop feeling new, but they never stopped feeling like _home_.

Bruce drug his teeth lightly over Wally’s bottom lip and Wally sighed. Bruce then broke the kiss and leaned down to suck a hickey into the side of Wally’s neck. Wally shuddered and stuck a hand into Bruce’s hair to hold him right where he was. Wally wrapped his legs around Bruce and used them to pull him even closer. 

Wally felt Bruce laugh breathily into Wally’s neck. Then Bruce’s head moved even lower. Wally’s hand tightened in Bruce’s hair as Bruce bit Wally’s collarbone. Wally let out a sharp gasp at that. _Fuck_.

Wally was painfully hard now. Wally was half-tempted to just let Bruce continue as he was, but Wally was still very much interested in what he had planned. So, Wally patted the back of Bruce’s head gently. Bruce hummed and pulled away. 

“So,” Wally began. His arousal had his voice shaking slightly. “Since I’m no longer cursed, and I’m really fucking horny, I figured I’d check in with you to see how your back was feeling.” 

Wally waggled his eyebrows at Bruce as he waited for Bruce to respond. There was no way Bruce didn’t know exactly what Wally was implying. It had felt like ages since the last time Wally had fucked him senseless. And Wally really really wanted to fuck him senseless. Bruce had to be aching for it, too. He always was.

“I…” Bruce started. He licked his lips. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t… interested.” Bruce said slowly.

“But?”

“But I am wary about my back. It has been doing better lately, but I don’t want to agitate the injury further.”

Wally nodded. “That makes sense. We don’t have to —”

“No, no.” Bruce cut in. “I want to. We’ll just have to —”

“Go slow?” Wally finished for him.

“Precisely.”

Another jolt of arousal shot through Wally. _God_ , Wally thought. _Finally_. He was finally gonna be able to fuck Bruce again. It must have been at least a month since the last time, might as well have been an eternity. It was going to be so good. Wally was going to make it so good.

Wally told Bruce exactly that, which caused Bruce to smile darkly.

Wally watched with bated breath as Bruce rose up slowly, carefully, from his rolling chair to stand over Wally. Wally’s legs fell away from where they had been wrapped around Bruce’s back. Wally leaned back and cocked his hips invitingly.

Bruce looked like he was ready to devour him whole.

Wally was going to let him.

“Let’s go to bed, then.” Bruce said.

“Let’s.” Wally agreed.

——

When they reached the bedroom, Bruce sat on the bed and let Wally undress him. Wrestling in and out of shirts sometimes agitated Bruce’s back injury, so Wally often helped dress and undress him lately. Wally didn’t mind. It gave him plenty of time to ogle Bruce’s body. 

Wally had briefly considered using super speed, but ultimately decided to undress Bruce slowly, just to tease him a little bit. Besides, it had been so long since the last time Wally got to fuck him, Wally wanted to make this special.

With Bruce’s shirt off, Wally got on his knees to take off Bruce’s pants. Bruce was visibly hard. Wally’s mouth went dry. _Goddamn_.

Wally cupped Bruce’s hardness through his pants. Bruce hissed. 

And, because Wally could never stop being a tease, he laughed and whispered, “You’re so fucking hard and we haven’t _done_ anything yet.”

Wally pressed his hand harder. Bruce closed his eyes and groaned. He just kept rubbing and rubbing. Bruce’s hips twitched upwards towards the feeling, just a fraction.

“Get on with it.” Bruce breathed.

Wally grinned, but complied. Wally unbuttoned Bruce’s pants unzipped his fly. Bruce lifted of the bed a little to let Wally pull his pants and underwear down. Bruce was fully naked for him now. Wally never got tired of the sight. 

He leaned down to trail kisses from Bruce’s knee, up his thigh, until he reached Bruce’s hip. Wally delighted in how Bruce’s thighs quivered underneath him as Wally paused to breathe on Bruce’s crotch. Bruce’s hands were clenched tightly in the bedsheets. Normally, Bruce’s hands would have already been in Wally’s hair, by now, holding on tightly. Bruce was showing impressive restraint. 

Wally placed a kiss in the dip where Bruce’s hip met crotch. Then he lifted Bruce’s cock gently to duck down to lick Bruce’s sac. Bruce shook more intensely at that. Wally ran the flat of his tongue along Bruce’s sac gently.

A few weeks ago, Wally had made Bruce come just by vibrating his tongue on Bruce’s balls. Bruce was surely thinking about that, too. So, just to tease, Wally vibrated his tongue briefly. 

Bruce shook and swore above him. 

Wally pulled away and wiped at his mouth. 

Bruce’s chest was heaving with his breaths. Wally kissed Bruce’s navel. Swiped his tongue into Bruce’s belly button. And Bruce’s hands were finally, finally, in Wally’s hair at that.

Wally grinned and placed another kiss to Bruce’s navel.

“Hey, Bats.” Wally whispered. “I wanna eat you out.”

Bruce’s whole body shook violently at that.

“Anything.” Bruce breathed shakily. “ _Anything_.”

——

It had taken them a surprisingly long time to begin incorporating rimming into their sex life. It had all started when one night when Bruce had been feeling particularly needy. Wally had pulled off from sucking Bruce, but Bruce had kept his hands in Wally’s hair and guided Wally’s head back down… but lower.

And, well, Wally had never been the same since. It was the start of a possibly life-long addiction. He couldn’t get enough. He didn’t think he ever could. And goddamn did Bruce enjoy it.

Currently, Bruce was laid out flat on the bed before him. Wally tried not to stare too long at the new scars on Bruce’s back. Instead, Wally groped Bruce’s ass shamelessly as Bruce hummed softly into his pillows. 

Wally longed to smack Bruce until his cheeks were bright red and Bruce was writhing on the bed. But Wally held back. It would have defeated the whole point of keeping Bruce relaxed and not-tense and not-in-pain. So, for the sake of Bruce’s back, Wally didn’t smack his ass.

(But he did file away the plan for another time, for when Bruce felt up for it).

Wally was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Bruce muttering something into the pillows. 

“Hm?” Wally hummed.

“I said,” Bruce said louder, turning his head to the side. “Get on with it.”

Wally tightened his grip on Bruce’s ass and tried to remind himself why smacking Bruce’s was something he wasn’t doing tonight. He then debated teasing Bruce for a while. They both enjoyed when Wally teased (even if Bruce didn’t admit it most of the time) which was good, because Wally did it a lot. He especially liked making Bruce ask nicely. Sometimes Bruce even begged for him.

But it had been so long since the last time Wally could do this. And he really did want to get on with it.

So, he did.

Wally settled on the bed so that he was laying on his stomach. He planned to be working for a while, so might as well get comfortable, you know. He pulled Bruce’s cheeks apart, blew air on his hole just to see him shiver. Then, with one long filthy swipe of his tongue, Wally set to work.

It was exceedingly rare in Wally’s life to have moments when his mind was solely focused on a single task. No background noises. No other thoughts wandering in. No problems being worked on on the side. Wally’s mind was already fairly busy and loud before he got his powers. It only got busier and louder with the addition of super speed. 

With Bruce though, Wally’s mind calmed, slowed, quieted. And after all this time, that still hadn’t changed. The first time Wally had told Bruce how his mind slowed down around him, Bruce had looked at him funny for a moment. Then he had asked Wally what the inside of his mind was like. Wally had tried, probably unsuccessfully, to explain his mind by comparing it to a dozen rabbits racing around doing a dozen different things each, but each one was at a different speed. He had asked if Bruce if he had understood what he meant. Bruce had said he did not. Wally had then asked Bruce what his own mind was like. Bruce had said he’d rather not share. Which was… fair.

There were a lot of reasons why Wally loved having sex with Bruce. But a major reason was how his mind could empty itself of all other thoughts. And Wally could pour all his focus and energy into a single task to drive Bruce wild.

Like rimming Bruce for so long that he started shaking. 

Like now. 

Wally had easily spent 10 minutes just teasing Bruce’s hole. Darting out the tip of his tongue. Running the flat of his tongue along the length of Bruce’s crack. Placing a gentle kiss to his hole before pulling away. Pulling at the hole gently with a thumb just to see it. Bruce had started shaking slightly halfway through this treatment.

It wasn’t until Wally finally started fucking Bruce with his tongue that Bruce tensed around him and cried out. Wally paused. He didn’t like the sound Bruce made.

He pulled away, wiped at his mouth. 

Bruce was breathing heavily and shaking underneath him. His entire back looked tense, tight. Wally frowned. He hoped Bruce wasn’t in pain.

“Bruce.”

No answer.

Wally swatted Bruce’s thigh once, lightly, to bring Bruce’s attention back to him.

“Bruce?” Wally asked again. “You good?”

Still no answer.

Wally climbed up the bed so that he was at Bruce’s head. He ran his hand through Bruce’s hair gently. Bruce’s hair was going to be salt-and-pepper soon. Wally liked it. Bruce did not.

“Talk to me, Bruce.” Wally said gently. Waited.

Bruce breathed and breathed. Then he turned his head to face Wally. 

“Does it hurt?”

Bruce nodded slightly. His eyes were screwed shut, his jaw clenched.

 _Shit_. It must be especially bad, this time. Wally had once watched Bruce pop his broken fingers back into place so he could splint them himself — and Bruce had only let out soft grunt as he did it.

Wally wiped at the sweat at Bruce’s forehead, the hair that was sticking to his skin there. 

“What can I do.”

Bruce let out a shaky exhale.

“Do you want to pause? Just chill here for a bit?”

Bruce nodded, breathed out a soft, “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

——

Bruce remained perfectly still as Wally took care of him. Wally used a moderate amount of super speed as he covered Bruce in blankets, fetched Bruce water and painkillers, turned the fan on in the room. Bruce didn’t even move when Wally joined him under the blankets. He didn’t even reach an arm out to wrap around Wally.

“There’s medicine for you on the nightstand.”

Bruce hummed in acknowledgment. Still didn’t move. 

Wally wriggled under the blankets, turned on his side so he can rub a hand up and down Bruce’s back comfortingly. Wally felt Bruce’s muscles relax slightly under his touch.

——

Wally didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Could have been a minute or an hour. Wally hadn’t even realized that he fell asleep until he jolted back awake when he felt movement in the bed.

Bruce was sitting up at the edge of the bed, taking his medicine. 

“Hey.” Wally yawned.

Bruce hummed. “Hello.”

Wally watched as Bruce slowly, carefully, resettled on the bed, this time laying on his back. Wally ran a hand along Bruce’s chest, twirled his fingers in Bruce’s chest hair.

“The worst has passed.” Bruce said.

“That’s good.” Wally said. He leaned towards Bruce to place a kiss on Bruce’s cheek. He’d kiss Bruce on the mouth, but as much as Bruce likes getting rimmed, he’s not a fan of kissing Wally on the mouth afterward. 

Bruce turned his head to place a kiss to Wally’s forehead. Wally closed his eyes and smiled.

“Would you like to keep going.” Bruce asked softly. His voice was so warm and rough that Wally got so caught up in the sound of it that he almost missed what Bruce had asked. But when he did…

Wally pulled back to glare at Bruce. “I am _not_ fucking you when you’re like this. No way.”

Bruce chuckled. “And I’m not asking you to.”

Wally relaxed some. “Good.”

“I’m not even wanting anything for myself, if that’s alright —”

“Of course that’s alright.” Wally interjected, frowning. That Bruce even thought he had to ask —

“— But I would like to take care of you.” Bruce continued. “If you are open to the idea.”

“Oh.” Wally said. _Oh_.

He felt a pang of arousal at that. _Yeah_. Yeah, he was open to the idea.

“I —” Wally swallowed heavily, “Yeah, I’m cool with that.”

Bruce grinned darkly. “Good.”

——

Sometimes Bruce’s medications fucked with him in weird ways. So sometimes Wally would put on a show for him. Or let Bruce take care of him without reciprocating. Sometimes he’d reciprocate but there’d be no end goal in mind, no race to a finish. Just Wally making Bruce feel good. 

Sometimes Bruce would whisper filth into Wally’s ear when Wally would wake up horny in the middle of the night and try to take care of it without waking Bruce. Of course, Bruce woke up anyways. And Bruce wouldn’t even touch him, kiss him. Just whisper filth until Wally was whining and writhing and coming all over himself.

Sometimes Wally would leave Bruce filthy voicemails when he knew Bruce had a whole slew of meetings he was dreading. One day, Wally had sent Bruce at least ten. (And that night, Bruce had bent Wally over and fucked him until he screamed). 

And sometimes sex was like this: Wally kneeling above Bruce’s chest as Bruce slowly stroked him off. Wally had his thrown back and whined. Bruce was moving his hand so, terribly, tortuously, slow. He didn’t ask Bruce to speed up, though. Bruce was doing this for him, so he was going to let Bruce give it to him however Bruce chose.

“So pretty.” Bruce said. The fondness in his voice had Wally shaking. 

Bruce twisted his hand but didn’t speed up. Wally keened.

“You’re so good to me.” Bruce continued. “So beautiful.”

Bruce swiped a thumb over Wally’s slit. Wally shuddered.

“I do wish you could have fucked me tonight, though.” Bruce said. _Fuck_ , he even sounded remorseful. Nothing in the world could have ever prepared Wally for how eager Batman was to ride his dick. It never got old.

Wally nodded and gasped as Bruce tightened his grip. “Me — ahh — Me too.”

“It’s okay, though. I’ve been compiling a list of things I’d like to do when my back is well.” Bruce said as casually as if he was discussing the weather.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_.” Wally swore. _This ought to be good_. He did his best to focus on what Bruce was saying. But goddamn, Wally’s head was fuzzy, he was so distracted by the feeling of Bruce’s rough hand on his cock. _Oh damn_.

Bruce was still talking. “With the exception of things like resuming field missions and lifting boxes again and bending over to touch my toes, of course, I’ve got some rather exciting things in mind.”

Wally fell forward, placed his hands on Bruce’s chest to steady himself.

“Would you like to hear them?”

“Yes, yes, _fuck_.” Wally swore and shook. He had his eyes screwed shut, but he could hear the smug, evil, smile in Bruce’s voice.

“I’d like to ride your face.” Bruce said, matter of fact. “And after I’ve come and can’t bear to be touched, you’d throw me down and fuck me. Would you like that —”

Bruce didn’t even finish what he was saying because then Wally was coming. Hard. He might have even blacked out a little.

When Wally came to, probably only a moment later, he was laying on his side, curled up against Bruce. Wally’s head rested on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce was playing with Wally’s hair gently. Bruce’s chest was still covered in Wally’s come, but Wally would get up to take care of that in a moment. For now, Wally stayed where he was. He closed his eyes and hummed and enjoyed Bruce’s warmth.

“Thank you.” Wally sighed into Bruce’s chest.

Bruce chuckled softly beside him. “You’re welcome.”

Then, after a moment, Bruce added, “I love you.”

Wally stopped breathing. Just for a second.

It always made Wally pause, Bruce saying that. Bruce had been saying it for at least a few months now. Not very often. And Wally was surprised every time.

Not that he doubted Bruce’s feelings or his own. They were way past that, by now. It was just… Wally had never expected to hear it. From anyone. And not from Bruce. It wasn’t an expectation they had. Hell, they had both agreed that it was okay if neither of them ever said it. 

Bruce had seemed surprised himself the first time he had said it. Like the words fell out without Bruce meaning to say them. It hadn’t even been a particularly sexy or romantic moment when it happened. It was in the bathroom at Wally’s apartment in the complete dark. Wally had been bent over the sink brushing his teeth. Bruce had been bent over the toilet puking his brains out during a migraine that he had been fighting the whole day. When Wally had finished brushing his teeth and Bruce had a respite from his retching, Wally had joined Bruce on the floor. 

Then Wally had seen Bruce’s head turn towards his in the darkness. And in weak voice, Bruce whispered, “I love you.”

Wally had stopped breathing, then, too. And he didn’t say it back. Wally still hasn’t said it back. He still wasn’t sure if he ever would. It was okay, though. It wasn’t an expectation they had. 

So, Wally took Bruce’s hand in his, like he had that night on the bathroom floor, and breathed out, “Thank you.”


End file.
